


Stupidity

by ilovetroye



Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Light Angst, M/M, Solby if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovetroye/pseuds/ilovetroye
Summary: Sam, Corey and Colby go on an exploration video. Colby makes a stupid decision that lands him in the hospital.





	Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by lovebrock. thank you for this request, I hope you enjoy it!!

Sam, Corey and Colby went to an abandoned park on the edge of LA. it was supposedly haunted by the children who had died there. the play equipment was very rusted with sharp edges of metal. it had swings, metal slides and a duck and frog that had metal springs on the bottom that would swing you back and forth if you moved your body back and forth. there was rocks surrounding the equipment only couple feet away from the duck and frog.

  
they had started the video as normal, exploring the park looking in all its nooks and crannies, explaining its history and how it was claimed to be haunted. after a while of looking around they started messing around on the playground. Colby sat on Corey's lap and went down the slide, they pushed each other on the swings and made a little montage. Colby and Sam were on the duck and frog going back and forth then Colby had an idea. granted he knew it was stupid, but hey when has he ever not done something stupid?

  
"I bet I can stand on this while its moving" Colby said while laughing.

  
"haha, bet!" Corey said from behind the camera.

  
"uh, guys I don't think this is a good idea." Sam uttered, but it was too late. Colby was already moving the duck fast, then he slowly started to stand up. Once he was fully stood he turned his head around and threw his arms up in the air for his victory, but it was short lived. he quickly lost balance and flew head first into the rocks that were only a couple feet away. 

  
It's like the world stopped for Sam. everything went in slow motion. it took him a moment to realize Colby just flew head first into rocks. he started running towards him not taking his eyes off him.

   
"COLBY!! Colby Colby Colby..." Sam started mumbling as he was trying to shake his friend awake. Corey came over and pushed Sam off to address his injuries. Corey took his pulse to make sure he was still alive. he was thank god, merely just unconscious. Corey could see blood dripping down Colby's face. he found the source of the blood, it was on the top of his head. it looked bad. he decided to call for an ambulance. mean while Sam is sitting in a ball rocking back and forth crying while repeating Colby's name.

  
[...]

  
the ambulance had come and taken Colby with Sam and Corey to the hospital immediately. Corey had contacted the rest of the roommates and they were headed to the hospital. 

  
when they finally got there the doctor requested to examine Colby by himself, but Sam was not about to let that happen. after ten minutes of arguing with the doctor, he finally agreed to let Sam stay in the room with him. 

  
Colby was still unconscious. the doctor said that he had taken a bad hit, but once he woke up (which could take up to days and that made Sam worry more) they would get him stitches on his head. the doctor had also said he was lucky to have not broken his neck. Sam decided he didn't like this doctor. he just rubbed Sam wrong. 

  
If it could take up to days for Colby to wake up, Sam was prepared to stay in the hospital chair in Colby's room until he woke up. which is exactly what he did. he mostly sat there chewing his nails or rocking back and forth trying to calm his anxiety. Sam didn't talk to anyone or eat for the two days he was in there. he wouldn't even speak to Kat. no one could help him he needed Colby. all he could think about was Colby. Colby Colby Colby...

  
Finally after two and a half days of sitting in that chair Colby stared stirring. Sam jumped up in an instant, rushing to the side of Colby's bed. Colby groggily started opening his eyes. 

  
"Hey Sammy" he said his voice a bit raspy "wait...where are we?"

  
"Hi Colbs. we are in the hospital." Sam said with a big smile, being grateful that his bestfriend was awake. 

  
"huh...why?" he says as he looks around the room.

  
"well you were a dumbass and stood up on the play equipment, then flew off and hit your head on some rocks." Sam was slightly irritated by his friend's stupidity, but he was just happy Colby was okay. 

  
"did you at least get it on camera?" he says with a slight smile tugging at the edge of his lips.

  
"no! i was too busy saving your ass!!" Sam laughs out.

  
"damn"

  
Corey had heard talking and opened the door to interject "technically I saved you, Sam was too busy crying."

  
"Corey, my man always coming through." Colby says as he starts sitting up and Sam instantly goes to help him. Sam offers him some water. Colby graciously takes it. 

  
"What else am I here for" Corey says as he strides across the room to the edge of Colby's bed. 

  
Colby hums in his water as he takes a drink. 

  
"Oh and the rest of the roommates are outside, can I tell them they can come in?"

  
"yeah man"

  
the rest of the trap house comes in and huddles around Colby making sure hes alright. then making fun of his idiocy. Sam is so grateful Colby lived through this, but he doesn't know if he will ever be able to let him out of his sight again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! sorry this took a bit for me to write, but i got it done so yay!!. anyway i will be trying to post your guys requests for oneshots at least once or twice a week just so yall know. So that's all folks!! Thank you for taking the time to read this and i hope you enjoyed! goodbye for now~


End file.
